Aldrem Gillian
Overview ''"Live by the bottle, you die by the bottle" ''-Aldrem, before killing a drunk cultist. A Doppelganger by heritage, Human by appearance, and Ranger by trade, Aldrem Gillian was an original member of the Wardens and the of the first to gain knowledge of the coming apocalyptic event as described in Tyranny of Dragons. Though he didn't know his true past, he found friends in his travels that more than made up for it. He was an old friend of Henrys "Henk" ilen'Valqenys, and close friend of Ina Wyrmbane as well as a beast companion, Gerrigg. Despite suffering Amnesia of some form, he has remained mostly Neutral on all grounds, though this amnesia sometimes affected his perception, leading to unnormally violent acts or unnecessarily risky attempts. History Awakening Upon waking up in a snow-covered forest, Aldrem was in excruciating pain, from not being able to control his shapeshifting abilities and confused as to his location or who he was. After crawling through an unknown length of forest, he came upon the aftermath of a bandit raid, where a survivor, told him to go to the city of Neverwinter and let someone know what happened. He stripped the body of clothes, and found a trinket engraved with the name "Aldrem Gillian", which he took as an alias, and eventually his name. Upon finding Neverwinter, Aldrem was attacked by a group of drunks and chased to the temple of Bahamut, where an acolyte at the time, Henk, intervened and took Aldrem in. After sometime, Aldrem recovered and decided to stay close to Neverwinter, to which Henk offered a job at a family member's stable. In the years that followed, Aldrem and Henk became fast friends, despite keeping his true nature a secret, though they did not often find time to meet up, as Henk was busy attending to priestly duties, and Aldrem was a ranch hand at time. It was, during this time that Aldrem began experiencing dreams of a coming disaster, and although he took this information to Henk, they were both unsure what it meant, and why Aldrem was the source. The Journey In 1488, Henk received a message from his half-sister, Ina, who needed to see Henk as soon as possible. They took a boat to Athkatla, where Henk purchased a Giant Lizard for Aldrem, which he named Gerrigg. They met up with Ina and began on a journey back north at her request. On their trek, they encountered the Gnome-Halfling Duo of Dibus and Holly, who joined them for their trip. Upon reaching Greenest, they encountered the source of Aldrem's cataclysm nightmares, and the group was thrust into a quest, where the world hung in the balance. Further on in their travels, they ran into Ketrys and Stars, who were looking for them, as they shared a mutual goal of finding the dragon cult. Personality Due to his amnesia and neutrality on most stances, his actions can appear erratic, but he is otherwise devoted to making the world safe again, and protecting his friends and himself. His behavior can seem nervous or unsettled around other people, but around animals and the wilds he feels at home. Relationships * Henrys "Henk" ilen'Valqenys: His closest friend and confidant, he is also the only one who knows of his doppelganger heritage. * Ina Wyrmbane: Before her death at the hands of a blue dragon, they were friends of a mutual respect for each other's personal skill in combat. * Holly Oyar: Acquaintances at best, they haven't had much interaction despite travelling together for over a year. * Dibus Oyar: Aldrem respects the wisdom of Dibus, despite not knowing much about his, or his adoptive daughter's past. * Jander "Stars" Immith: He doesn't know Stars very well, but appreciates the backup nonetheless. * Ketrys Flintpike: Wary of her father, but otherwise, he respects her combat prowess.